1986 Italian Grand Prix
7 September |number = 433 |officialname = LVII Grand Premio d'Italia |circuit = Autodromo Nazionale Monza |location = Monza, Italy |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.800 |laps = 51 |distance = 295.800 |pole = Teo Fabi |polenation = ITA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:24.078 |fastestlap = 1:28.099 |fastestlapdriver = Teo Fabi |fastestlapnation = ITA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 35 |winner = Nelson Piquet |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Nigel Mansell |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Stefan Johansson |thirdnation = SWE |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Italian Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the LVII Grand Premio d'Italia, was the thirteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged on the 7 September 1986 at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza.'Italian GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr433.html, (Accessed 30/03/2019) The race would see Nelson Piquet claim victory ahead of teammate Nigel Mansell, closing the gap between them in the Championship to five points. The stars of qualifying proved to be the two s once again, with Teo Fabi grabbing pole while teammate Gerhard Berger secured fourth. Alain Prost and Championship leader Mansell split the two Benettons in second and third, while Ayrton Senna and Piquet shared the third row. There would be a rather bizarre set of circumstances ahead of the start, with both Fabi and Prost forced to start off the front row after issues on the formation lap. For Fabi, the Italian would be forced to start from the back of the grid, while Prost had to jump in the spare , a swap that the officials took a dim view of. As such, Berger was left with a clear run off the line to grab the lead, with Mansell, Piquet and René Arnoux giving chase into the Rettifilo. Senna, meanwhile, was left stranded on the grid as his clutch failed, although the rest of the field miraculously managed to move around the without issue. Michele Alboreto was the man on the move during the early stages, elbowing his scarlet ahead of Arnoux, while Berger, Mansell, Piquet and Keke Rosberg broke clear ahead. Indeed, Berger would lead until the end of the seventh lap, when Mansell cruised past down the back straight. That proved to be it for Berger's bid for victory, with the Austrian soon slipping behind Piquet and Alboreto as he had to conserve fuel. Rosberg was also in trouble, and hence had slipped out of the top four, while Prost was show a black flag for an illegal switch of cars. That ultimately proved to be a pointless gesture, however, for Prost would retire a few laps after being disqualified with an engine failure. The stops came and went with a spin for Alboreto, with the Italian's, and hence Ferrari's, hopes of victory ended as he had to stop for repairs. Piquet, meanwhile, would leap ahead of teammate Mansell during the stops, and duly eased clear during the second half of the race. Indeed, there were no major changes to the order at the head of the field, with Piquet cruising home ten seconds clear of his teammate to claim victory. Third would go to Alboreto's teammate Stefan Johansson after a quiet day of running, with Rosberg, Berger and Alan Jones claiming the rest of the points. Piquet's win ensured that he moved up to second in the Championship hunt, five points behind teammate Mansell as the pair pulled out a small advantage over Prost and Senna. In contrast, the one-two for Williams-Honda had effectively settled the Constructors Championship, with rivals McLaren-TAG Porsche needing to finish all three remaining races with one-twos without the Anglo-Japanese squad scoring. Background Nigel Mansell had held onto his Championship lead in Austria in spite of the fact that he failed score, although his advantage had been drastically cut. Indeed, Alain Prost's victory ensured that the defending Champion leapt back into second ahead of Nelson Piquet and Ayrton Senna, and was just two points behind the Brit. Piquet and Senna, meanwhile, had not lost any ground in third and fourth, meaning just eight points covered the top four. In contrast there had been little change atop the Constructors Championship in the mountains, with holding a healthy 30 point lead. Indeed, had only managed to chip nine points out of their advantage after Prost's win, with four races left to try and overhaul the Anglo-Japanese squad's 102 point tally. Behind, had lost ground in third, while had almost doubled their points in one afternoon, moving within two of fourth placed . Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Fabi was unable to start from pole after stalling on the formation lap. *† Prost would start from the pit lane after an issue on the formation lap. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Caffi was unable to be classified as he failed to complete 90% of the race distance. *† Prost was disqualified from the race after an illegal car change. Milestones * Debut race for as a constructor.'1986 Italy GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Italian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 30/03/2019) * Alex Caffi made his Grand Prix debut. * Third and final pole position for Teo Fabi.'13. Italy 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/italie.aspx, (Accessed 30/03/2019) * Seventeenth victory for Nelson Piquet. * secured their 30th victory as a constructor. ** claimed their fifteenth win as an engine supplier. * Fabi recorded his first fastest lap. Standings Nigel Mansell had effectively extended his Championship lead in Italy, although his teammate Nelson Piquet had emerged as his biggest threat to the title. Indeed, the Brazilian was now just five off his teammate with three races to go, while Alain Prost slipped to third, eight off the lead, after his disqualification and retirement. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, was on the verge of dropping out of the title fight, leaving Italy thirteen off the lead. In the Constructors' Championship it looked likely that would take the crown in Portugal, with their Italian one-two leaving them with 117 points. could still mathematically beat the Anglo-Japanese effort, although they would have to claim first and second in all three remaining races without Williams-Honda scoring. Indeed, they were instead in a fight to consolidate second, with still a threat. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy